Hydraulic workover units allow for movement of a load by actuating two sets of hydraulic cylinders between an extended and retracted position. Hydraulic workover units have operating modes that can be changed by manually operating valves adjacent to the hydraulic workover unit. Manual operation of valves and/or blocking of ports is a tedious and time consuming process, and prevents real-time control of the hydraulic workover unit.